Unwelcomed Affairs
by RAWRSteffanie
Summary: "I can't promise I'll ever be able to love you" she whispered.   "It's a chance I'm willing to take" he said before kissing her roughly.
1. prologue

Prologue

_sometimes we reach out to someone when we are too lonely._

"I've had enough" he spat, looking at the red-headed girl in front of him. "This has gone too far."

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry" she whispered, but the pale boy just raised his hand, silencing her.

"I don't even know what I was thinking, getting involved with you." He said as his icy eyes met hers. "I knew you were a wreck, and yet I took a chance." He said, before handing her back her dress. "Put some clothes on, Weasley. Have some dignity."

"Fuck you, Malfoy. I seem to recall you liking me better without my clothes on" oh, how did she become this? Sleeping with Draco Malfoy just to feel something. Her world had been empty since Voldemort killed Harry Potter. She been lucky to escape the wrath of the death eaters after the battle. They locked all of Harry's supporters, and torturing or killing them. She ran. After she saw the lifeless body of the man she loved, she took off. She didn't get far until she crashed into a certain Slytherin with icy blue eyes.

Ginny was thankful that Draco didn't turn her in, he threatened too, but after seeing her he changed his mind. He took her to an abandoned warehouse, and helped keep her under the radar. They hardly spoke, she had nothing to say to him. When they did though, Draco made the pain ease. It was only a matter of weeks until she was in his arms though.

Of course sex complicated things. She wanted nothing more then physical relations, but Draco swore he felt for her. She couldn't tolerate the talks they had, or the fights it led too. She didn't want him, and she'd never be able to love him.

"You're more like the girl I remember when your rolling around in my bed." Draco said, before offering his hand to her. She only pushed it away before throwing her dress on.

"The girl I was no longer exists. She was gone as soon as your Dark Lord killed her boyfriend." Ginny spat. "I don't love you, Draco. This is only sex for me. Nothing more."

"She can exist again, Ginny" he said, grabbing her in his arms, trying to hold her. "Let me fix you."

"You can't" she whispered. "And this... Our having sex isn't helping at all." She said before opening the door, putting her scarf over her head. "I'm going back to the warehouse, I'll get my things. It's not fair to ask you to keep me hidden anymore. If you want to tell them you found me, go ahead." She said, before looking outside then back at him.

"I would never." He said, before grabbing her hand. "I'll still bring you food, Gin" he said, watching her shake her head.

"Nah. I'm not staying there." She said. "It's not fair to you. I've hurt you so much already. I'll just take my chances. So, this is goodbye"

"Don't say goodbye, Gin." Draco said softly, before pulling her in a tight hug. "I don't want this to be goodbye, and I know you don't want it to be either. So, explore, do what you need too. Just come back to me."

"I can't promise I'll ever be able to love you" she whispered

"It's a chance I'm willing to take" he said before kissing her roughly.

"It's not fair to you."

"Let me worry about that, Gin. Just be safe while you heal. Then return to me" he said. She nodded before heading towards the door.

"Till next time we meet, Malfoy"

"I'm counting down the days, Weasley" he said, and watch the door close behind her. He wasn't sure if they could make it work, but he knew if she did return she'd atleast have some hope.

That was a start.

_AN: Hey. It's Draco/Ginny (a couple I don't really support) It just came to me one day. This was gonna be it, but my friends convinced me to make it longer. So, I'll update soon! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know._

_With love, Steff. _


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: don't you dare change your mind.

[I could say I don't care, but the truth is I'd follow you anywhere. I've been waiting such a long, long time. Don't you dare change your mind.]

Eight months later

Draco Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes. He stared in awe and disbelief as he saw her sleeping figure on the bed in the warehouse.

It had been eight long months and he honestly thought she'd never return. He started to think she'd never forget her first love, or forgive him for all the problems his beliefs caused her in the end. He wouldn't lie, he missed her. He missed her red hair, her eyes, her lips. He missed her taste, her touch and they way she smelt. He was a complete sap for her, and he could care less.

The question was, was Ginny truly ready to move on? Even though she was here, Draco had his doubts. He knew how messed up she was, and he didn't think she'd ever be okay. He wanted this day to come, he wished for it daily, but now that it had he wondered how much baggage did Ginny carry with her.

"Gin?" He spoke softly, heading towards the bed. He looked her over. She didn't look so good. She looked like she lost the love of her life and was trying to find a way to survive. She has bruises on her legs and arms. He had no idea how. Her dress was torn in three spots, she had a cut on her leg, and her hair was a mess. She looked like a mess, and that was just from behind.

"Draco?" He heard her voice, and something in his chest tightened. He watched as she rolled over and faced him. He was right. She was a mess. He looked at her legs, she had cuts and bruises on them. She had two more slashes in her dress, and several bruises on her arms. It was easy to tell she didn't sleep, she had dark circles under her eyes. There was a small cut on her face, and her cheeks were stained with his tears. His heart broke just looking at her. He wondered how she did it.

"Hey Red." He said, coming closer to her and the mattress. He sat next to her and watched as she sat up. "I missed you." He said, looking at her, wondering how this was going to play out.

"I missed you too, Draco." She said, slowly, then looked at him. "It's been a long eight months."

Oh, he knew that. The days had dragged on and on for him. It was the most painful months he ever lived through. He thought about her all the time, and worried she was gone forever. Yet, as she stood in front of him, he had hope.

"Yes, it has." He agreed. He was at a loss for words. He couldn't get over the fact she had returned. It blew his mind.

Ginny sighed. She tried to put on a strong face for all this, but fear she failed. As Draco watched her she was sure he'd realize she was still a mess and missed him far too much. It hurt her to be away from him. At first it confused her, there was nothing between them, and yet as the weeks dragged on she realized when she was with him, her heart stopped aching for Harry.

She of course then realized what this meant, it didn't mean she loved Draco like he wanted. No, it meant she was using him to ease her pain. She tossed the thought around in her mind for months before deciding that it wasn't really using him if she had feelings for him. Though she wanted to deny it, there was a spark between the two of them. She may not have liked it, but it was there. Even if it wasn't the feelings he was looking for, it was feelings. She did feel awful at first for setteling for those feelings, before remembering that her feelings grew last time. She prayed they grew this time, and she did in time really love him.

There was a time she wasn't sure she'd ever want to love a man like Draco. Yet, now that she knew true misery, she realized that Draco wasn't that bad of a person. He did have a kind side to him, as he took her into hiding to keep her safe. That was one thing she would never forget. He protected her when she needed it the most. He became more when she needed him to be. In some twisted way, Draco was what she needed. He was no Harry Potter, but he still had a place in her heart. She wasn't sure how big of a place, but it didn't matter anymore. Harry was dead, and now she'd have to find the next best thing.

She looked at Draco, before grabbing his hand, lacing their fingers together. She softly smiled as Draco raised their hands and kissed the back of hers.

"Where were you Red?" he asked, looking at her. "I wanted to go looking for you, to make sure nobody caught you, but..." he said, trailing on.

"You got busy?" she asked with a smile. "I was all over England, I even traveled to France. I just needed to get away, clear my head and remember that even though I may have lost something important, it doesn't mean I won't find other treasures."

"Listen, I know Harry meant everything to you. I know you had a crush on him since you were a girl, and I know you two were in love. I know all this, and I know I won't mean nearly as much to you as he did. All I'm asking is a chance to mean something to you."

"You do, Draco. I returned."

"That you did." he said, before kissing the side of her face.

"Wait, how do you know all this about Harry and I?"

Draco grinned. "But I never reveal my source." he said.

"You have a source?" she asked.

"No." he said, before putting his finger under her chin and raising her face up to meet his. "I missed you Red."

"I missed you too."

"You know, when you left I didn't think we'd have a chance, not really."

"You do now?"

"Yes. You returned to me. That means we have hope." He said, before closing his lips over hers.

As she kissed him back, Ginny wondered how far hope would take them before fate destroyed them.

**AN: **

**hey guys! **

**I had to re-write the end of this chapter four times before I was pleased. I do like this ending much better. So, I planned it out, looks like we have 3-5 more chapters of this story. I will update with the next chapter soon. Also, if you haven't please read Things Not Seen. **

**Oh, I have a twitter. RAWRSteffanie. If you have a twitter mention me, and I'll respond. :)**

**So, thanks to those who reviewed, please do so again.**

**Much love, Steff. **


	3. Chapter Two

He hated leaving her asleep alone. Yet, he was off early in the morning. He was out the door before the sun even rose. He hope to take care of his business and return back to the lovely woman.

He made sure to write her a note saying if she woke not to worry, he'd return soon. He also kissed the side of her head before he left. He felt like a sap. Here he was happy and all romantic for Weasley. It was nothing he ever saw coming. She hit him like a ton of bricks, and he was off balance. He couldn't imagine any of his days without her. In fact if he hadn't ran into her that day, he'd have no clue where he'd be. Probably serving with the other death eaters and rounding up muggle borns. He just slipped under the radar when he met her. He didn't want them to find him.

He didn't want them to find her. It'd rip him apart if any hair on her head was damaged. He'd never forgive himself. He truly from the bottom of his heart loved her. He prayed one day she could love him in return. He knew it didn't deserve a woman as wonderful as Ginny Weasley, but while she was his, he'd be thankful. He wouldn't let her leave again. Not without a fight.

Sadly, he knew when she returned she wasn't completely over Potter. That would always stand between them. She loved him, he was her first love, of course it'd hurt. Draco just didn't want to be second to Potter forever. He wanted Ginny all to himself. He'd wait for her to heal, but he wasn't a saint. He couldn't wait forever.

He sighed. To say he was a changed man since she left was an understatement. He was off doing half charity work, just because it felt right. He knew when he decided to do all this, he must have loved her. After time he realized he truly did love her. Now all he wanted to do was hurry back to the warehouse and hold her in his arms.

She opened her eyes. Draco was nowhere to be found. She was slightly worried. She fell asleep in his arms, and now he was gone. When she rolled over she saw the note. He was out on business.

She got out of bed and headed into the small bathroom and studied herself in the mirror. She started to look like the girl before the war. She didn't have tear stained cheeks anymore, and some of the dark bags under her eyes started to disappear. Slowly she was turning back into the girl she once was. Only she lost Harry and no clue how to get in touch with her family. She wasn't the same girl. That girl was long gone. She was now this girl who was somehow involved with Draco Malfoy, hid from her feelings and hid out in a warehouse. She learned an awful lesson on how much things change I a blink of an eye and she hated it.

"Hey Gin. I tried to return before you woke up." She saw Draco coming from the mirror. She looked up at him and smiled. He gently bent down and kissed her. "Mhm, good morning."

"Good morning, Draco." She said before turning and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. They stood like that for several moments. Not moving, not doing anything but hanging on to each other for dear life.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked as the black scarf covered her eyes. Draco was leading her someone. He was being awfully secretive about it. She was curious on what was such a big secret.

"My, aren't you impatient." He said, before gently leaning back and kissin her mouth. He gave her hand a squeeze. "Trust me, Red."

"I do. I let you blindfold me, didn't I?" She asked. Draco laughed. He was having more fun with this then he ever thought possible. Just watching her facial expressions as he led her around was worth all the questions.

"After how much begging?" He asked. She just scoffed. He smirked. He knew it'd be worth it in the end. She'd be so happy with the surprise it didn't matter what she wore there. Though it took him some time he dug up something from her past. Something to help ease her pain. He was quite proud of himself.

"You wanted to blindfold me. Of course I'd make you beg."

"I think you just like me kissing you to sway you."

"Draco, your ego is showing."

"How would you know? You can't see right now." He chuckled. He enjoyed this with her. She held true to her word, she was trying to make this work.

"How much longer?" He laughed. "Stop laughing, Draco."

"Stop asking me how much longer."

"Fine. Do we have a long trip left. I'm curious."

"Didn't we agree you wouldn't ask me anymore."

"No..." She said trailing on. He looked back at her, pleased to find a smile on her face.

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes." He wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh till his sides hurt. She looked precious with her long tangled red curls flowing, her bottom lip sticking out and the blindfold forbidding her vision.

"No."

"Yes."

"No. No. No. No times forever."

"Are you serious." It was getting harder and harder not to laugh.

"Yes."

That did it. He stopped them and He started laughing. It wasn't long till she joined in. It must have been a nice sight in the darkness of the world. The two of them broken inside standing there holding each other and laughing till their sides hurt and they thought they couldn't laugh anymore. Then, they laughed some more.

"That took a lot longer then I expected." Draco said. It took them nearly two and a half hours for a simple fifteen minute walk. They often stopped to laugh, or stop to stand under the street lights, kissing.

Ginny smiled. Her mind was so at ease. She was enjoying every second of the day spent with him. After they ate breakfast Draco suggested a field trip. At first she was weary, but Draco promised he had something important for her. She finally in the end decided to go with him. So far she didn't regret it.

"Maybe you're awful with directions. Why'd we walk anyway? Can't we use magic?"

"I don't want anything traced to here. So, no." He said. He gently lifted the blindfold off her eyes.

"You led me to a brick wall?" She asked.

"No." He said. They made a turn and faced a small house.

"What's this?" She asked, weary.

"Open the door. Knock six times first."

"Draco... Where did you take us?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I-I thought so. But..."

"Ginny, knock six times and enter."

She paused. She raised her hand to the door and knocked six times before opening it.

"Go on in." Draco whispered. She slowly opened the door and opened it. There wasn't much, a couch and a table in the main room. She took a few steps in until she saw something that brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't believe what stood in front of her. She looked at Draco who just smiled. She then turned back and a wide grin on her face.

"Mom!" She exclaimed before running into her mother's arms. She couldn't believe her family was here. It was the most amazing gift anyone could ask for. She once again turned to look at Draco before mouthing thank you.

They spent the next several hours with her parents. They sat down and Draco explained. Since Ginny left ran into Ron one day. Ron convinced he was going to be turned back in, pleaded with Draco. Draco decided to help Ron by buying them a muggle home. He swore that he'd protect them, as he had a change of heart. He been stopping by every two or three days to make sure they were okay. As Ginny heard the story tears spilled down her cheeks. She honestly couldn't believe he'd do such a thing.

Later she sat with Ron and Hermione, talking to them about Harry. Draco smiled, he was really glad she was back with those she loved.

"I still can't believe you did all of this for her." He turned to see Molly Weasley behind him.

"It wasn't all for her." He admitted. "I never knew if she'd actually return. I just wanted her to be with her family if she ever did."

"You've been awfully great to her. I'll admit I never saw it coming. You must truly love her."

"I do." He said. "I love your daughter and it's the best and worst thing to ever happen to me. It's the best because she's given me a second chance to correct everything. She's opened my eyes to a world I never even dreamed of, and she makes my pain go away. It's the worst because I know that everything eventually gets ruined, or it just dies out. I'm afraid our passion, our love will end. I don't know how I'd face a life without her." He admitted. He watched her for a few more seconds. "I know she's doing it now. I'm not Harry, and therefore I'll never be the one." He sighed. "For now though, I'll just go along as she pretends I'm enough."

Molly looked at him with her eyes wide. "Is she the one pretending, or are you?" She asked.

"We both are. She's pretending I'm enough and I'm pretending like I don't know she'd rather it be him then me. We're on a destructive path, and yet we're both hanging on." He looked back in at her as she sat there with her friends. Suddenly it became clear to him. It was their problem all along. They came from different worlds, they were far to different for this to ever last . As much as he hated to even think about it, he knew they'd only break each other more in the end, not fix. They both were too jaded, too messed up to be fixed by each other. They were going to destroy each other before it was over.

**AN:**

**Hey. Sorry for the wait.**

**I just wanna say, awh Draco. What you did was really sweet. Of course then his throught process sadness me. What does he mean they'll destroy each other? I guess time will tell.**

**Thanks to all the wonderful people who read and review this and my other stories. Please keep it up. Also, I hate to be the bimbo who asks for people to review, but pretty please? I want to know what you think.**

**Till next time, **

**Steff.**

**PS: Go check out Things Not Seen and Heated. **


End file.
